


I will always protect you

by checkerboard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboard/pseuds/checkerboard
Summary: Kara and Lena are having lunch at a restaurant when Kara's secret identity is revealed. How does Lena take it, and will she tell Kara she has a secret of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: I posted the following idea on Tumblr, after it popped into my head one night. I then decided I wanted to expand it into a story. Just a short story, but more than the original paragraph...
> 
> "Kara and Lena are having lunch in a restaurant when attackers barge in. Kara immediately gets Lena to the ground and lies on top of her. "Kara what are you doing?"  
> "Shh, stay down I’ll protect you"  
> Lena is thinking how can this tiny girl protect me. The attackers fire some guns. "Trust me, you’re safe. It’s okay" whispers bulletproof Kara. The attackers walk further into the restaurant and Lena is covered by Kara, with the exception of her arm. She wants to hold on to Kara to feel safe. She slides her hand under Kara’s shirt and touches the fabric of the Supergirl suit. She’s confused, she feels the grain of the suit and realises her best friend is Supergirl. But also in that moment she knows that she is truly safe."
> 
> Notes: Each chapter is a different scene so there's not detailed events from one to the other, but several scenes stuck together to form a story. I just wanted to focus primarily on Kara and Lena. There will be 10 chapters in total.

**Chapter One**

Kara was early for her lunch date with Lena. She looked around the restaurant, smiling to herself. She'd never really had a friend to hang out with like this. She'd had meals with Winn before, but this seemed different. Girls just seemed to get her more, and she could talk about embarrassing things like teenage crushes and boy bands with Lena. She was at ease with her from the moment they met.

She sat at a small table in the middle of the restaurant, the bar at the far end behind her, adjacent to the toilets. She'd ordered a drink earlier and was almost half way through it. She hadn't visited the restaurant before but they thought they would try it out. It seemed to be their thing, setting lunch dates. Kara always found it was the piece of her week she looked forward to the most.

She looked to the door, sensing Lena's presence.

Just as expected, the doors opened and there she was. Kara's mouth turned up into a smile, and her heart let out an involuntary flutter. Lena had her hair up in a simple bun and was wearing a long red dress. She possessed an air of authority by the way she held herself. She looked around for Kara, ignoring the male diners looking at her with lust in their eyes; no doubt a reaction to the plunging neckline and large slit up the side of her dress.

Kara watched Lena look around, and as her eyes swept the area nearby, she put her hand up in a wave, causing Lena to smile the moment they made eye contact. Lena walked the distance over to Kara, who stood to meet her.

"Hi" greeted Kara.

They shared a quick hug, Lena giving Kara a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I’m a bit late. It was hectic at the office."

"It's no problem. Is everything okay?"

Lena shrugged it off, "Oh, nothing important."

"It's a bit of a fancy dress if you've just come from the office."

"Ugh, I had these businessmen in and I thought they were going to sign the contract, but they bailed at the last minute. Turns out, they didn't want to associate with a Luthor."

Kara scoffed. "Surely they have more sense than cutting off a business deal because of a surname?"

"You'd think. I even wore this dress for them."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "It is giving you a lot of attention with that V cut. But you shouldn't sell yourself to these people, you're better than that, Lena. Let your brain do its own bidding."

Lena sighed. "You'd buy something from me in this dress right?"

"I'd buy something from you even if I had a hundred of them already, but I’d also buy from you if you wore sweats so the dress has nothing to do with it."

Lena smiled, "You always know how to make me feel better."

Kara returned the smile, "Lunch is on me... so hopefully that will brighten your day a little too. Sorry that it’s not as classy a place as last time."

Kara sighed. "You can buy me lunch at an exclusive black tie invitation only restaurant and all I can do is this place."

"Don't put yourself down, Kara. I've been wanting to try the food here for a while. I hear their seafood is to die for."

Kara made a face.

"Oh what, you don't like seafood?" Lena shook her head. "We really need to get you to venture out a little. I guess it’s good for you that they have such a varied menu here, you can have pizza. Or a burger."

Kara smiled. "You know me well."

"Where do you even put it all? You eat so much junk food but you have a figure of a supermodel."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Lena smiled, letting out a small laugh. "It's true though, you're beautiful my friend.” She paused, studying Kara's face. "And you have already, you know."

Kara looked confused, "Whaaa... I have already what?"

Lena smiled, "Brightened my day."

Kara frowned.

"You said you were buying me lunch, so that should brighten my day. But you brightened it just by smiling when I walked in here."

Kara let out a small laugh, then gave Lena a smile. That beautiful smile that reached her eyes and showed Lena a flash of pearly white teeth. Lena had never seen a smile as beautiful.

"I just realised how cheesy that sounded."

"No, I’m glad I brightened your day. You should always be happy. Those businessmen didn't deserve you today. And promise me you won't wear skimpy outfits every time you try to get a deal? You don't need to show assets to sell assets" Kara said, smiling.

Lena let out a laugh, "Oh, that's cute."

"I try" Kara replied, grinning. She then stopped suddenly, a serious look on her face.

"Kara, what is it?"

Kara could sense something was not right. She listened, looking through the door to see two men in hoodies. She heard a small click; a noise she'd now recognise anywhere.

"Everybody down. They've got guns" shouted Kara as she dived to Lena's side, pushing her to the floor.

"Kara!" exclaimed Lena, as she was thrown to the ground at lightning speed, the air knocked out of her. Kara had been so quick, Lena didn't even see her leave the chair she was sitting on. She certainly hadn't seen any guns.

The doors to the restaurant opened violently, two masked gunmen blazed in; one started immediately walking through the restaurant towards the bar at the back. The other stayed at the front of the restaurant, guarding the entrance.

Lena frowned. How the hell did Kara know what was happening before they had even entered the restaurant?

"Kara, how..?" she began to whisper.

Kara cut her off, "Shh, stay still. Sorry if I hurt you."

Lena started to panic slightly, causing her to begin to struggle a little. She felt powerless, unable to see the gunmen, and strangely for a small woman, Kara was pretty heavy. The whole of Lena's right side was underneath her, and Kara's arm was covering Lena's head. The only thing she could move freely was her left arm which was currently lying by her side.

\--

"Put all your cash in this bag" the gunman near to the bar ordered the barman.

The barman was frozen and didn't move.

"Now. Do what I say and nobody gets hurt."

Someone screamed.

"Kara, what's happening?" whispered Lena. She was starting to feel a little trapped underneath Kara's body.

People were still starting to realise all was not well. Cutlery was dropping from tables, as people tried to get themselves down.

"Shh, stay down I’ll protect you" instructed Kara, who could feel Lena's chest thumping underneath her.

Lena tried to calm herself down. She didn't understand why her friend did not seem phased at all by what was happening. But she knew she would rather be on top of Kara to protect her; her friend seemed so tiny, it didn't seem possible that she could really protect Lena. She wouldn't stand a chance against a bullet. And Lena would definitely take a hit for her if she was put in that situation.

Lena tried to turn her head a little to get a look at the men. Her left hand grasped at Kara's shirt; which had become untucked when Kara threw them both to the floor. Lena tried to grab onto it to give herself leverage and help her turn around, but it proved unsuccessful.

Giving up on moving anywhere, she decided instead to put her hand underneath the fabric, thinking that touching Kara's skin would calm her down a little. Her fingers came in contact with a scaly fabric. Was this some sort of vest? But it was the summer, surely Kara wasn't cold. Did she have a skin condition and had to wear a special vest to keep it in check? Lena ran her hands along the fabric trying to picture what it was made of. Something about it felt familiar, but she couldn't place why.

"Lena, what are you doing?"

Kara needed to prevent anyone from seeing her suit, and she needed to stop the robbery, quickly. She knew that if she left now and Supergirl turned up, Lena may twig they were the same person, but she couldn't do nothing.

The barman had started shakily putting money into the bag the gunman had given him.

"Lena, I need to leave you for a second. I've still got you. You're still safe. Stay down and don't move."

"Kara, don't leave me."

"Trust me."

Lena suddenly felt the weight lift from her, but she was unable to see where Kara went. She moved her eyes in the direction she thought she went, but all she could see was the toilet door closing. But that was on the opposite end of the restaurant.

"What was that. Who did that?" exclaimed the gunman. "That door moved on its own."

"Hi, fellas." Supergirl walked out of the toilet doors and over to the men. "What's up, short of cash?"

"You!"

She smiled, "Me."

She was suddenly in front of the gunman at the bar, grabbing the gun from his hand. Suddenly the other gunman shot her in the back, but the bullet just bounced off her.

Lena gasped. Didn't Kara just walk in that door seconds beforehand? Where was she now? She looked at Supergirl's suit. It was scaly, she imagined the pattern she felt under her fingertips just moments before. Could it have been the suit she was touching?

She gulped in recognition. It's her. She's her. Kara is Supergirl? That's where she'd felt the fabric before. When Supergirl had saved her after falling off the balcony.

A flood of emotions ran through her mind. Betrayal, fear, but mostly relief at that moment. She knew she would be safe. Kara had told her countless times she would protect her and Lena never understood how that little fragile looking girl with the spectacles could ever truly protect her from anything. But she could. She was. It started to all make sense. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

Supergirl punched the first gunman down, and was at the second one. "Play nice" she said as she punched him to the ground. She pulled him up and walked over to the bar. She handed the bag of money back to the barman, grabbing the drawstring from the top of the bag and pulling it free.

She lifted the gunman from the ground and tied them both together with the drawstring.

"Okay. Ready when you are" she seemed to say to nobody in particular.

Just then, the door opened and several people came in dressed in black with guns held in front of them.

"Supergirl?" Alex asked, checking everything was okay.

"All under control. Here's your criminals." Supergirl pushed the men forward, and they were taken away from the scene.

"Supergirl, you saved us" exclaimed a nearby diner.

"Everybody's safe now" she confirmed, as everyone started to rise from the ground.

Supergirl looked at Lena, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Supergirl swallowed, she wanted more than anything to go over to her best friend and explain, but she had to keep up appearances. She sighed, then walked out of the restaurant after Alex and her colleagues to check everything was okay.

\--

Lena got up off the ground with a grunt, and rubbed her arm. Kara had pushed her down hard. She felt she was going to have some bruises later. The girl must not know her own strength.

She looked around the restaurant taking in the scene she was unable to see earlier. She heard doors opening and looked to the source of the noise, Kara was walking out the toilet doors. She frowned and looked back towards the entrance doors. How on earth did she get back into the toilets, she just walked out the restaurant?

Kara walked over to Lena, concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Lena scoffed, believing Kara was still pretending to be two separate people. "Would have been better if you didn't leave me."

"Sorry" replied Kara, putting her hand out to touch her friend's arm, but Lena pulled away.

"I think I deserve an explanation, don't you?"

"Lena.."

"Isn't friendship supposed to be built on trust? I thought I could trust you. You were the one person I thought I could believe in. And now I find out you've been lying to me."

"I can explain, but not here."

Lena shook her head, frustrated that her friend kept a secret like this from her for so long. She felt betrayed. She turned and started to walk away from Kara, towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Kara followed her to the door of the restaurant. "Lena, please."

"Leave me alone. Don't follow me" she replied.

Kara stopped walking, obeying Lena's wishes. She noticed Alex looking on from the police van, but instead turned the other way and went back home. She felt hurt and she knew the fly home would help her think.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two (later that day) **

Alex knocked on Kara's apartment door and called out to her sister.

Kara sat cross legged on her couch, eating ice cream.

"I'm not here."

"Come on Kara, let me in."

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture, Alex."

"Good, because that's not what I’m here for."

Kara didn't reply.

"I have pizza."

Kara sighed, but got up and walked over to the door. Opening it, she was greeted by her sister smiling and holding two pizza boxes in the air.

"It's unfair that you know me so well."

"What are sisters for?" answered Alex as she walked in, putting the pizza boxes on the table and taking a seat beside Kara.

"So, Lena found out?"

"And there it is. Straight to the point, huh Alex?"

"Well, you're sitting here eating ice cream out of the carton. I know you. Plus I watched her leave the restaurant, she didn't look too impressed."

Kara sighed, "She doesn't want anything to do with me now."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Isn't it?"

"What actually happened in there?"

"Well, she had her hand under my shirt and felt my suit. So if me vanishing at super speed into the toilets and Supergirl appearing seconds later wasn't clue enough, the suit under my clothes might have been."

"What! Hold on, go back for a minute I’m confused. What was she doing with her hand in your shirt?"

Kara frowned, "Not in my shirt, under my shirt."

Alex made a face, shaking her head in confusion. "Oh, under your shirt! It makes complete sense now" she stated sarcastically.

Kara sighed, "When those guys came into the restaurant I pushed her to the ground. I don't know why she was playing with my shirt, maybe I was lying on her too heavily and she was trying to get my attention."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Seems a bit odd to me."

Kara gave her a look.

Alex gave Kara a small smile, "Well, I guess you always wished you could tell her. Now it's out there."

"She hates me, Alex. You saw the way she walked off. She couldn't get away from me fast enough."

Tears started to form in Kara's eyes. Alex took the ice cream from her and placed it on the table, then she curled herself up next to Kara, embracing her in a hug.

"The two of you are so close, I’m sure you can get past this. I don't see any reason why she wouldn't be okay with it. She gets on fine with Supergirl. And she's proven she doesn't have a problem with aliens."

Kara sighed, "What do I do, Alex?"

"Go see her. Ask her to hear you out."

"I should have told her, Alex. I should have told her sooner."

"You know we have to keep the people who know who you are as low as possible Kara, for your own protection. And theirs."

"Lillian knew."

"She found out. It's different. But the point is, Lena knows now, and you can get through this. Your her best friend, Kara. She loves you, and I don't think you being Supergirl is going to change that."

Kara nodded, leaning over and taking some pizza. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right" replied Alex with a smirk, also helping herself to a slice of pizza.

"I sent her flowers."

"What?"

"Lena. This afternoon I sent her flowers. I haven't heard from her."

"Would she know they were from you?"

Kara nodded, "I wrote a card."

She looked upwards in frustration and let out a sigh, "It was so cheesy Alex. I tried to write a poem."

Alex laughed, "Can you remember it?"

Kara nodded. "Please don't laugh."

Alex shook her head, pursing her lips.

"If I send a gift a day. Will it make my guilt go away?"

Kara looked at Alex, who nodded for her to continue.

"If I could go back to the start. Would it all still fall apart?"

Alex started to smile, Kara nudged her.

"Ouch!"

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Sorry. I think you're being a bit melodramatic though, nothing's fell apart. She's just upset a little."

Kara continued, "I don't have the power to turn back time. But I hope you can trust your life in mine. I'm truly sorry for not telling you before. I never wanted to make you sore."

She looked at Alex, who said nothing.

"Is it awful?"

Alex shook her head, "I think it's beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

Kara arrived outside Lena's apartment and sent her a text before she knocked, testing the water.

_Lena, please let me come over and explain._

She used her x-ray vision to peek through the door, seeing Lena pick up her mobile phone and look at Kara's text. She let out a short sob, and Kara's heart broke a little at the scene in front of her. She placed her hand on the door.

"Lena" she said quietly towards the door, her voice cracking a little.

She cleared her throat, "Lena. Please give me a chance to explain."

Her phone chimed.

_You betrayed me._

Kara looked through the door again, hating seeing her friend in so much pain. Knowing it was because of her made it so much worse. She noticed her flowers sitting on the kitchen bench. At least she hadn't thrown them out.

"Five minutes, Lena. That's all I ask" she called through the door.

\--

Lena walked to the door, throwing it open. She wore a loose t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Really, Kara. You turn up before you send me the text message and stand out here? I don't want you here. You hurt me. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to hear my side."

Lena shook her head, and went to shut the door. Kara put her foot in the doorway and pushed the door open, walking into the apartment.

Kara noticed a bruise on Lena's arm.

"Did I do that?" she asked with concern, pointing to the bruise.

"Yeah" replied Lena. "You threw me to the ground really hard, Kara. That's not the only bruise you left me with. If you don't get out I can call security. Unless you want to hurt them too?"

Kara sighed, "Lena. I'm truly sorry I hurt you. My instinct was to protect you. Sometimes I don't know my own strength. I certainly didn't mean for you to get hurt. Please hear me out for five minutes. Just five minutes. Then I’ll go if you want me to."

Lena looked at the ground, "Five minutes."

Kara let out a breath of relief.

"The first time I met you, you were working on a device to identify aliens. You're the sister of earths most notorious alien hater. Your mum runs Cadmus."

Lena let out a bemused laugh, "Seriously, Kara. You're spending your five minutes telling me all the faults my family have?"

"No. I'm just trying to explain. To explain why I didn't tell you when we met. Then I got to know you, and was too afraid that I would lose you. I told you once that I would always protect you, and I meant it. I mean it. And I have protected you. But I thought protecting you meant having to hide a side of myself from you. I guess I was wrong. But I didn’t want you hating me. I didn’t want you turning against me. I didn’t want to lose the best friend I’ve ever had."

"Why would you think that by telling me the truth, you would lose me? Right from the start, I’ve known Supergirl had my back and I’ve never done anything to suggest otherwise. I wanted L-Corp to be a force for good. Hasn't our history shown you that I am not against aliens? I helped you get word out when Cadmus stole the alien registry. I stopped Biomax for you!"

"You stopped Biomax to save everyone, not just me."

"In the moment, I chose you. I chose you, and I watched Jack die in front of my eyes. I have always been truthful to you, Kara. Clearly it's a one way street. You were my one true friend in National City and now I wonder if I ever really fully knew you."

Kara looked to the ground, hurt in her eyes. "Lena, telling you could have put you in danger. I was going to tell you lots of times, but when is the right time to say "Hey, just thought you should know... I’m an alien!"?... and then your mum found out."

"My MUM found out?" interrupted Lena. "Lillian knew and I didn't?"

Kara looked at Lena, letting out a sigh. This wasn't going how she planned it. All she seemed to be saying was the wrong things.

"She told me that you'd hate me. Clearly I was wrong to let her get to me. But Lena, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did. And I don't know what I feel right now. Betrayed. Hurt. I'm not sure where we go from here. It's like I can't escape my family. Lillian tells you I’d hate you so you believe her. Once a Luthor, always a Luthor, is that right? You think because Lex hated Superman, I would be the same? I just want to be myself. Not Lex Luthor's sister. I thought you were the first person to actually get me."

"I do get you. And I don't see you as a Luthor. I see you as Lena. My friend. And I’m still Kara. Nothing has changed. Supergirl isn't a different person, she's just me in a suit. And we're not that different, you and I. I just want to be myself too, Lena. And not be judged as Superman's cousin. With you I was so comfortable being myself, I didn’t want that to change."

"Why would I judge you because of your cousin. I'm not my brother."

Kara shook her head sadly, "I know."

Lena said nothing, so Kara continued. "I asked for five minutes, and you've given me that. It's up to you how this goes. I'll go now if you want me to. But I care for you a lot Lena, and I want to be able to protect you. But I also want to be your friend. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Please find it in your heart to understand why I kept it hidden from you. I'm sorry you found out the way you did. I wish I had been able to tell you myself. But it's out there now and the cards are on your table."

Lena sighed.

"Should I leave?"

"No" Lena said quietly.

Kara walked closer to Lena, and touched her side. Lena flinched.

"How bad did I hurt you?" asked Kara, concern in her voice.

"It's fine."

"It's not fine."

Kara tried to lift Lena's t-shirt at the side to see the bruises underneath. Lena lifted an eyebrow at this but said nothing. There were a few small bruises.

"Kara" whispered Lena, as Kara lifted the t-shirt up higher. So focused on seeing the bruises, she didn't realising she had almost lifted the t-shirt to Lena's chest.

"Oh, oh. Sorry."

Lena smiled, "It's fine. I guess I’d rather have some bruises than get shot. You can't help your strength."

Kara looked down.

"The thing that's really bothering me is, if I hadn't touched your suit and put two and two together after you disappeared and Supergirl turned up, would you ever have told me?"

"Of course I would have. It was just trying to find the right time."

Lena nodded.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" asked Kara.

Lena let out a sigh and looked to the floor. She lifted her head up again to look at Kara. "It's too hard for me to hate you when you're right in front of me."

Kara gave a small smile. "Speaking of touching my suit, why were you lifting up my shirt anyway?"

"When? What do you mean?"

"In the restaurant. I was trying to hold you down to cover you incase the men started shooting, and you were trying to pull my shirt off."

Lena let out a small laugh, "That's a bit of an exaggeration. And don't push it, you're not in my good books yet. But to be honest, I was looking for human contact."

Her eyes expanded as she realised her friends skin wasn't human.

Kara coughed slightly, "What?"

"If I’m scared, touching another person’s skin has a calming effect on me. I don't know why, but I was just trying to hold a part of you to calm myself."

Kara nodded, looking upwards and biting her lip slightly as she thought about this. "And my side was the only part that you could reach."

"Yeah, but you had that damn suit on."

Kara looked back at Lena, giving her a half smile. "Sorry... Can I give you the human warmth you want though? I'm not human."

Lena shook her head dismissively and walked towards the couch, sitting down with one leg underneath her. Kara had always liked that about her.

Kara followed her to the couch and sat beside her. The way Lena had her leg tucked under her meant she was leaning towards Kara slightly.

"You know, I had my suspicions you were Supergirl at the start." Lena glanced at Kara, "But it seemed unlikely both of you could be in the same place at once."

Kara looked confused.

"I invited both Kara and Supergirl to the gala when I relaunched L Corp, and you both showed up so I figured I was wrong. Turns out you're just really fast."

Kara nodded, leaning closer to Lena. "Are we going to be okay?"

"I feel a little let down, but I can't seem to stay angry at you. I know I’m overreacting. We all have secrets." Lena laughed. "I'd say you were my kryptonite but now I know you're Supergirl, that seems like a ridiculous thing to say."

"Well, if you're saying you want to hit me with radiation and cause me lots of pain and reduce my power to human level, then it's accurate."

"You know that's not what I mean. I meant you're my weakness. I look at you and I just... everything that was making me angry at you just seems to drain away. I don't know why. But it seems impossible for me to hate you."

Kara nodded, because she understood what Lena meant.

"You know, you didn't answer my question earlier."

Lena looked at her, "What question?"

"Human warmth. Can I give you it if I’m not human?"

"You're human to me."

Kara smiled. That smile Lena would never tire of seeing.

"Did you like the flowers?" asked Kara.

Lena grinned, "Oh yes. You're quite the poet. But please, there's no need to send me a gift a day."

Kara smiled at her friend.

"To be honest, Kara, I should send you a gift. I think I was just in shock from what had happened in the restaurant, and sore from being pushed onto the floor and pinned down by you. But I've always been in awe of Supergirl, and you're wonderful. And to know that you're one in the same is astonishing. Even if you weren't Supergirl though, you'll always be my hero. I'm really sorry that I acted the way I did."

Kara smiled, "It's okay. You don't need to apologise."

Lena returned the smile, "I really don't understand sometimes what I did to deserve your friendship."

"We'll always be a team, you and me" said Kara with a smile. "So the poem wasn't too cheesy? I'm a little embarrassed."

"Nobody's ever wrote me a poem before. I think I’ve memorised it from reading it so many times."

Lena and Kara looked into each other’s eyes and shared a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kara stood on the balcony at CatCo, her phone pressed lightly against her ear.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight? I never did get to buy you that seafood you wanted."

"Honestly Kara, I don't think I could go to that restaurant. Not yet, it's too soon."

Kara nodded, "But they do take away. I was thinking I could order it, and bring it to your house?"

There was a pause, "Yeah, that could work."

Kara smiled, "So it's a date?"

"Yes. It's a date."

"In a couple of hours sound good?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

Kara smiled, hanging up the phone and looking out at the city. She loved to watch the people walking around down below, and the lights going on and off in the buildings as people left or returned to their homes.

She drummed her fingertips absentmindedly on the balcony, letting out a contended sigh before returning to the inside of the building, finishing off a few odds and ends before her shift finished.

\--

Kara knocked on the apartment door. Lena quickly answered, opening the door wide for Kara to enter.

As Kara walked inside, her eyes were drawn to a small round table set up next to the window. A candle sat burning in the centre, and a bottle of wine stood open next to it.

"Wow."

Lena looked down in embarrassment, "Is it too much? It's too much isn't it. Too formal."

Kara shook her head, "No no, it's nice. You didn't have to go to any trouble. It's just me."

Lena smiled, taking the bag of food from Kara. "I have some plates heating in the kitchen."

Kara took off her jacket and hung it on the clothes hook.

"I came straight from work so didn't have time to change."

"There's no need to dress up, Kara" explained Lena, as she put the food onto plates and picked up a tea towel to hold her hot plate as she moved it to the table.

Kara picked up her plate with her bare hands and followed Lena, who turned round and glanced at the plate, "Kara, that's hot!"

Kara looked down, "It's fine, I have thick skin."

Lena sat down, "Some things are going to take a while to get used to."

"Sorry. I guess I feel that now you know I don't have to hide anything."

Lena nodded in understanding.

"Oh, Marco says Hi by the way!" exclaimed Kara.

"Who's Marco?"

"Oh, sorry. He's the owner of the restaurant. I interviewed him for CatCo after the robbery. It's a family run business, I love those kinds of places. I like to support people, not big chains. It's sad though as he's lost quite a bit of trade since then, it's not as busy as it used to be. He was there today and came over to say Hi as I waited for my food."

"Why is he saying Hi to me though, did you talk about me in the interview? Why would I be part of your conversation?"

Kara laughed, "You made quite an impression that day with your dress. At the interview he remembered me as being the woman who got to sit with, and I quote, "the lady in red". So yeah, we spoke about you a little."

"What did you say about me?" asked Lena, starting to eat her meal.

"Oh, he just wondered who you were and that sort of thing. I guess they're not used to getting people dressed up so much" replied Kara, a mouthful of food. She swallowed, "Mind you, I guess you were not dressed up as such, more like dressed less."

Lena smiled and nudged Kara playfully, "Hey, come on."

\--

"That was amazing" stated Lena as she put her cutlery down on the plate and emptied her glass of wine.

Kara nodded, "You know, Marco said he'd let us use the restaurant if we wanted to. They close on Monday's, but he said he could open the place up for us."

Lena looked at Kara, "Why?"

"He was asking where you were today and I explained you were a bit wary of it now, like most of his diners from that night. You must have made a big impression on him, for him to offer us to use the restaurant privately."

Lena looked at her and smiled awkwardly.

"Maybe he has a crush on you" said Kara with a smile.

Lena laughed, "I doubt that, Kara. He probably just wants us to put the word out about his restaurant or something."

Kara took the plates to the kitchen and started to clean up. Lena let out a contented sigh, "I could just lie down now."

She reached towards the window, pressing a button which brought the blinds downwards. "No point in looking out into the black sky, huh?"

Kara laughed, and turned to find Lena looking at her intensely.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Kara, feeling for anything she may have dribbled.

Lena laughed and stood from the table, joining Kara in the kitchen. "No, I was just thinking. About your suit."

"My suit?"

"Do you have it on just now?"

Kara frowned, "Um, yeah. Why?"

Lena walked towards her, "If this is out of line, let me know. But can I touch it again?"

"Why?"

Lena moved forward, "I'm just thinking out loud. I guess we've been talking about the restaurant and now that I know you're Supergirl, I guess I just want to connect you both together or something, if that even makes any sense. It's a part of you. But I don't feel that familiar with it."

Kara swallowed, glancing at the windows which were now covered by the blinds. Registering that nobody could see her, she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, stealing glances at Lena as she revealed the suit underneath.

Once the blouse was open, she dropped her hands to her side and gave Lena an awkward smile.

"May I?" asked Lena, reaching towards the suit.

"Okay" replied Kara.

Lena brushed her fingers along the suit's neckline, causing Kara to shiver a little. Lena's fingers moved down, taking in the textures under her fingertips. When they reached the top of the S she began to trace the outline of it. Kara focused on steadying her breathing. Lena was engrossed in the suit, leaning in close to examine the stitching, her fingertips continuously tracing round the S. Kara's breath hitched a little, breaking Lena from her concentration. Glancing up at Kara, she found her friend looking flustered.

Kara let out a breath. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting such a detailed inspection."

Lena looked down, realising her hand was currently resting on Kara's left breast. "Oh, oh. I didn't realise. It's just made really well, it's fascinating."

She removed her hand from Kara, "Sorry."

Kara started to shakily do up her buttons. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"S for Supergirl, right?"

Kara shook her head, "No." She looked at the couch, "Can we sit?"

Lena nodded, "Of course." She lead Kara to the couch and sat down. Kara joined her. "You don't have to tell me about these things if it's private."

"If you want to know anything about me, I’ll tell you. Just ask."

Lena looked at her, "I have so many questions. I wouldn't know where to start."

Kara let out a sigh. "I guess I could start at the beginning?"

Lena nodded eagerly.

"Unless you know some of it already from Lex?"

Lena shook her head, "We never talked in detail about Superman's history."

Kara nodded.

"Before Krypton was lost, my parents sent me here to look after Superman. I didn't realise it would be the last time I saw them. On Earth, I didn't fit in; I had these abilities that nobody else had. Instead of just looking around, I could see through people. Instead of hearing, I could hear everything. I was alone, and I was lost. The Danvers adopted me and taught me how to be... Normal, I guess. And I tried, but there's always been a hole in my heart for the people I lost."

Lena moved her hand across the couch and rested her fingers on Kara's, encouraging her to continue.

"This suit. The S. It stands for "Stronger Together". In Kryptonian it would be "El Mayara", which was our family motto. The House of El. My original name was Kara Zor-El. The suit, it makes me feel close to them again. Which is stupid because they're gone, and this is just fabric with a symbol on the front. But it gives me... pride. I feel proud in it. Like I'm being strong, for my family."

Lena nodded. "I'm sorry."

"For being curious about where I came from? Don't be. I like to talk about it, to remember them."

"I'm sorry you lost so much."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know." Lena gave a small smile, which Kara returned.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five **

"Supergirl, bank robbery at Jefferson and Park."

"Got it."

Kara took off her glasses, then stripped off her outer clothes. She jumped into the air, flying towards the bank.

She landed in front of the doors, throwing them open and surprising the robber. He grabbed the nearest person to him and held the gun to their chin.

"Don't come any closer, Supergirl."

Supergirl paused, her eyes widening. It was Lena!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The robber moved the gun from Lena's chin towards Supergirl.

"That's not going to hurt me."

"Stay back!"

"I know you don't want to hurt these people."

The robber looked around the bank, moving his gun around in panic. His arm was still clenched round Lena.

Supergirl took a step forward.

"I can see your hand shaking. I know you need the money, for yourself, or your family, but this is not the way."

"You don't know anything about me."

Supergirl nodded, "I know you don't want to do this."

"My son is sick, he needs help and I don't have the money. There's nothing else left."

"What will happen to your son if you end up in jail?"

The robbers hand was trembling, he started to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Let the lady go."

The robber didn't move.

"Everyone has a choice in life. You can chose to hurt somebody and think you'll get some money out of it but it's too late for that, the police are on their way. You can't escape this. But... if you give me the gun, and give yourself up, maybe you won't get jail time, and you can spend time with your son."

"I can't pay for the operation. I need my son. He's all I have."

Supergirl walked forward a few steps and glanced at Lena, who seemed to calm when she looked at her. "There are other options to get money."

"Like what?"

"A bake sale, crowd-funder, charities. Stealing isn't the answer."

The robber looked to the floor.

Supergirl held out her hand, "Give me the gun."

Calculating he had little options, the robber held the gun over, letting go of Lena as he did so. Lena stepped out of the robbers way as the police sirens approached.

Supergirl walked behind him and held his wrists together so he couldn’t run. "You made the right choice. Whatever happens, your son has a dad to be proud of, because today you were the better man."

\--

Supergirl landed on Lena's balcony and set her down carefully. She waited for Lena to unlock the balcony door, before they both walked inside the apartment.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Lena nodded. "Trouble seems to be seeking me out. But like you promised, you're always there to save the day."

Supergirl smiled. She had expected Lena to be shaken but she was putting on a brave front.

"I'm fine" Lena added.

"Okay. Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Goodnight, Lena."

Supergirl turned towards the city.

"Kara, wait."

Kara turned around, "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Just" Lena let out a little cough.  
"Would you be interested in staying with me tonight?"

"Are you scared?" Kara walked towards Lena, concern in her eyes.

Lena let out a small laugh, "No. I just. Forget it, I shouldn't have asked."

Kara looked at her in confusion. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes. If you want to. It saves you going home to an empty apartment, and I don't get a lot of company. I have a spare room. You don't have to though. I just, if you want to."

Kara smiled. "I'd like to. But I need to go home and get some clothes. You don't want to see me in my suit all night."

Lena glanced down at the suit, "It wouldn’t bother me, but you can borrow some of my clothes. I have spare clothes."

Kara smiled, biting her lip slightly. "Okay" she nodded.

"Okay?" checked Lena.

"Yes. I'd like to spend the night with you." Kara realised that could have been taken the wrong way. "I'd like to stay with you. In your house."

Lena gave Kara a playful smile. "Are you okay there, Kara?"

Kara fidgeted with her cuff. "Yeah."

"I'll go get those clothes."

Lena left the sitting area and walked into one of the rooms. She returned with a t-shirt and a light pair of trousers.

"Are these okay? They're kind of lounge versus pyjamas. Basically old clothes I couldn't throw out."

Kara took them gratefully. "Thanks."

"Maybe you can lose the suit for a night too? It must get hot always having two layers on."

"It's just quicker if there's an emergency" Kara explained.

Lena looked to the floor. Kara thought back to the way Lena tried to touch her skin in the restaurant, and wondered if maybe she was looking for that contact again if she was afraid today, though she didn't seem too afraid.

"It's fine, I’ll not wear the suit."

Lena looked up, "Really?"

Kara nodded, "Really."

\--

Lena looked through some takeaway menus while Kara was changing in the bathroom. She called out to her friend, "You really should get healthier eating habits, Kara. I'm just agreeing to takeout as it's quicker, and I’ve had a long day. But you need to eat more salad or something!"

Kara raised an eyebrow as she entered the sitting room. Lena's heart skipped a beat, she looked amazing in her clothes.

"What if we get a pizza with pineapple on it?" Kara replied, grinning cheekily.

\--

Lena sat in the middle of the sofa. Kara was lying over her, her head on the arm rest, her legs over Lena. They were watching a random TV show. Their empty pizza box on the table, alongside a few empty wine bottles.

Lena looked curiously at Kara, who looked back at her and smiled.

"What?"

"You don't have you glasses on. Do you actually need them, or are they just for show?"

Kara shook her head. "My vision is fine. Jeremiah, that's my adoptive father, he gave me a pair of glasses not long after they adopted me. They're lined with lead to reduce my vision so I was able to act more normally. I like to wear them. But I don't need them to see."

"What age were you when you came to Earth?"

"Twelve."

Lena looked surprised, "Oh my god, Kara. That's such a young age to go through so much. You were an orphan, in a strange world. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through. I thought I had it tough, but it doesn't even compare."

"It's not a competition. We both had a tough childhood."

"Twelve is such an important age though, you go through so much at twelve. Did you know that psychology studies show that eleven and twelve are the most formative years in a child's life?"

Kara shook her head.

"To go through what you did and come out the other end such a beautiful soul is admirable."

Kara looked at Lena, who looked down in thought, biting her lip.

"I was lying earlier."

Kara looked at her, unsure of what she was talking about.

"When you brought me home, you asked if I was fine and I said yes. The truth is, I was petrified. I couldn't stand being alone in this apartment after that. One minute I’m in a queue at the bank, the next I have the cold barrel of a gun in my chin. I've never been so frightened. And you. You just stood there so calmly, I don't know how you do it. Seeing you at Supergirl doing what you do. You're such an inspiration. I don't know how you manage it."

Kara moved her legs from on top of Lena's lap and sat up, straightening herself and pulling Lena into a hug. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Lena."

Lena nodded. They sat in silence, Kara's arm over Lena's shoulder, Lena's fingers threaded through Kara's, who's thumb moved gently back and forth over Lena's finger.

Kara noticed Lena's eyes had started to drop every now and again.

"Sleepy?"

Lena nodded.

"I should go to the spare room and put the TV off" said Kara.

Lena shook her head, "No. Stay here. Can I just lie down?"

"Sure." Kara moved from the couch to allow Lena to lie down.

"Kara. Come over here and lie in front of me?"

"Um." Kara looked at the couch, Lena was asking her to be the little spoon. She was getting tired herself, but she didn't want to overstep a boundary. "I'm not sure."

Lena put her hands out and beckoned Kara closer, with a quick motion of her hand. "Please. It will help me sleep."

Kara gave up and walked over to the couch, moving herself carefully in front of Lena and leaning back into her embrace. Lena put a hand over Kara's stomach and rested her chin on Kara's shoulder. She let out a contented sigh, "You're comfy."

Kara smiled. She continued to watch the TV until she heard Lena's breathing get slower. She'd fallen asleep behind her. Kara switched off the TV with the remote, and felt herself start to doze off.

When Kara woke up, Lena's head was buried in the crook of her neck and she was breathing contentedly. Lena's hand had moved to underneath Kara's t-shirt and was resting on her bare stomach, Kara's hand over Lena's.

Turning herself over carefully to avoid interrupting Lena, Kara removed Lena's hand from her stomach and placed it on top of her t-shirt. She studied her friends features. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, like a princess in a fairy-tale. Her hair had fell over her face. Kara gently moved it out of the way and tucked it behind Lena's ear, causing Lena to stir a little, her eyes fluttering open sleepily.

Kara's hand was still on the side of her face as Lena woke. She smiled, "Morning."

Kara moved her hand away in embarrassment, "Hi."

Lena licked her lips. "That's a nice sight to see when I wake up."

"What?"

Lena laughed, "You. You look beautiful. On my couch, in my clothes."

Kara frowned, a crinkle appearing on her forehead.

"Sorry. I just realised I said that out loud... But I do think you're beautiful, Kara."

"Thank you. You're not bad either" she replied with a smile.

Lena returned the smile, "Hey!" she replied, playfully hitting Kara.

"Ouch" said Kara, pretending to be hurt.

"Chaleur Humaine."

"Say what now?"

"Human Warmth. The French translation would be Chaleur Humaine. I'm not sure how we woke up, but in the night I sneaked my hand under your t-shirt and I can confirm you give more than adequate human warmth."

Kara smiled, "You're sneaky. But it's good to know."

"Are you working today? Do I have time to make you breakfast?"

Kara looked down, Lena had a wristwatch on. She took her arm and held the watch up to her eyes. "Yes, to both of those questions."

She put Lena's arm down but laced their fingers together. "Thank you for letting me stay. I haven't had such a good sleep for a while."

Lena smiled, "Anytime". She moved her head closer, instinctively wanting to kiss Kara but correcting herself at the last minute, and instead climbed over her and off the couch, walking away into the kitchen, dropping Kara's hand as she did so.

"I can do bacon and eggs?" asked Lena, looking in her cupboards at ingredients.

"Sounds great" replied Kara sadly, getting up to join her friend in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around herself to calm the shivering which had suddenly came over her. She knew she wasn't cold as she didn't feel the cold like humans did, but she missed the closeness of Lena's body.

"Cold?" asked Lena, concerned.

"I think I’m missing the Chaleur Humaine" she replied with a smirk.

"Cute" nodded Lena, as she lay the bacon and eggs on the worktop. "You pay more attention than you appear to."

"Can I help with the breakfast? I can't cook, but I can watch."

"You know what, Kara Danvers. This morning, you CAN cook. Come here."

Kara walked over to where Lena was, who guided her to stand in front. Lena put her arms under Kara's arms and through to the worktop where she rested her hands, stretching to look over Kara's neck.

"Um, what's going on here?" Kara asked puzzled.

"I'll guide you to make the breakfast."

Kara laughed. "I don't think that's going to work, Lena."

She lifted her arms clear of Lena's and turned around, ending up standing between Lena and the worktop. So close that their noses almost touched. Lena still had her hands on the worktop on either side of Kara, trapping her in between.

Kara's breathing sped up, she felt a panicky sensation. She could hear Lena's chest beating harder than it had earlier. She moved her mouth to speak but she couldn't form any words.

"Am I out of line if I tell you I want to kiss you right now?" asked Lena.

Kara's eyes widened. "I.."

Again she couldn't think of the right words. Lena looked at her, a flicker of fear starting to show. When Kara still didn't speak, Lena stepped back.

Kara knew they flirted at their lunch dates but she didn't realise Lena felt that way. She had dreamt of her friend some nights, but never thought it would be a reality. A flood of thoughts and emotions ran through her mind, until she realised she had been quiet for too long. Lena was staring at her, eyes wide. She could hear her friends heart beat strong and quick.

"Forgive me, Kara. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that. I put you in an awkward situation. I... Your friendship means the world to me. I don't want anything to break that. Pretend that didn't just happen. I must have drunk more wine than I thought."

Kara tried to speak but she somehow couldn't find the words. It was as if her brain had frozen up and she was powerless against it. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead a small noise came out.

Kara felt like her stomach was in knots. She walked away, going into the bathroom where her Supergirl costume was. She removed Lena's clothes and folded them neatly into a square, then put on her suit and cape. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding a tear back. Her friend had just expressed her feelings and Kara couldn't even answer her. With a sigh, she got up and walked out of the room.

Lena was sitting on the couch, but she stood as Kara walked in. The look on Lena's face added to the humiliation she already felt at freezing up earlier.

"I should go back home and get ready for work. Thanks for the offer of breakfast, but I don't think i'll have time."

Lena walked towards her, her hand out. "Kara please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't."

Kara turned to leave, but she paused. She hated to go like this; Lena's face looked shattered. But she needed some time to find a way to express that she felt the same way. She turned around and walked to Lena, taking her face in her hands. She looked into her eyes and leaned in, pressing her lips to Lena's in a gentle quick kiss.

"Goodbye, Lena."

Lena looked confused, as Kara walked to the balcony and jumped into the sky, instantly disappearing into the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl talking to the bank robber was inspired by S01E07.  
> I felt this chapter was a little Kara this, Lena that. So I apologise if that was the case. Sometimes it's hard to describe things without saying their names too many times.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six **

Kara sat in her apartment, staring out the window in thought, until she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

She got up and walked to the door, opening it to find it was Alex. "Hi" she greeted her sister, who gave her a hug before walking into the apartment.

Alex immediately noticed a large hole in Kara's apartment wall. "Uh, what happened?"

Kara let out a sad sigh, "I punched it. Just another item on the list of things I need to fix."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kara walked to the couch, where she sat cross legged. "Not really."

Alex joined her on the couch. "I'll get someone to fix the wall for you, but please tell me what happened. Was it something last night? I came over but there was no answer."

"I was at Lena's."

Alex raised her eyebrows, "What, all night?"

Kara nodded.

"I didn't know you ever slept over at Lena's."

Kara shook her head. "Not usually, but she asked me to. I think the bank robbery spooked her. We watched TV then fell asleep on the couch."

Alex nodded, waiting for Kara to continue. Her sister sat in silence, a frown appearing on her forehead.

"Something obviously happened, Kara."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because. Number one, you have a huge hole in your wall." Alex put her hand to the frown lines on Kara's forehead, "And number two, You have a crinkle."

Kara made a disappointed face. "Always the crinkle!"

Alex smiled. "Want to talk about it?"

Kara thought for a minute. "She likes me."

"Duh."

"No, she likes me likes me."

"Oh."

"And I don't know what to do about it."

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but Kara continued.

"She was going to make breakfast, then she was in front of me, and she told me she wanted to kiss me and I froze. I couldn't speak, I just stood there."

Alex took Kara's hand in her own.

"She tried to pretend it was the wine talking, but I could tell that was just an act to lighten the situation after I made such a mess of it."

"Why do you think you made a mess of it?"

"Because I just stood there like an idiot. Then I left her there, and went into the bathroom to put my suit back on. When I plucked up the courage to go back through... she looked so broken, Alex."

Alex frowned, "You were naked?"

Kara gave Alex a puzzled look.

"You said you went to put your suit back on."

"No, I was not naked, Alex! She gave me some clothes to wear so I wasn't in the suit all night. Why would I have been naked?"

"I'm just trying to understand the scene, calm down! What happened after you changed?"

"I went over to her, kissed her, then flew away."

"Smooth."

"It wasn't my finest hour."

Kara looked at Alex, "What should I do?"

"I think that's up to you, Kara. Do you like her just as a friend, or do you think you'd like to be more than that? I guess if you kissed her, you must like her too."

Kara let out a frustrated growl, "Argh. Why is nothing simple?"

"It's only as complicated as you make it. How do you feel about her?"

"I've never known anyone like her. I'd do anything for her. I want to keep her safe. I love hanging out with her. I miss when she's not here. When I see her, my stomach does this weird tightening thing, like someone is doing a backflip in there. I love her. But how do you know what type of love you're feeling? What if I was to let her in and it didn't work out. I can't lose her."

"I've seen the way your face glows when she looks at you. You're fiercely protective of her. Anyone can see that you both care for each other greatly. It may sound a bit cheesy but sometimes I think you're soul-mates. And I think the bond between soul-mates is strong enough that whatever happens, they always find each other again."

Kara nodded thoughtfully.

"Look at me and Maggie. I put my heart on the line and look where we are now. Who would have thought we'd have made it this far? She wasn't something I was looking for. I wasn't looking for anything but when you know, you just know. I think you need to follow your heart."

Kara let out a sigh. Her phone chimed and she looked at the display.

Can we talk? I'm sorry – Lena.

She passed the phone to Alex, while burying her head in her hands.

"I couldn't find any words, Alex. She was right in front of me and I couldn't speak."

"You explained how you felt pretty well to me just there, Kara. I think she just needs to understand. I know I wasn't always her biggest fan but I said you need to follow your heart, and I think you know where your heart belongs."


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven **

Lena hadn't heard back from Kara. She was panicking that she had lost her. Why had she stupidly blurted out how she felt? She wasn't sure Kara felt the same, and now she'd ruined everything.

She heard a light knock on the door. Or she thought she did. After a few seconds, she heard it again.

Getting up from the couch, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Kara" she said with surprise.

Kara was standing there; she had her glasses on and her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a white summer dress with a belt, and a pink cardigan. Lena's heart fluttered, it was the same outfit she'd worn the first time they met. She'd fell instantly in love with the innocent, awkward girl in front of her that day. Since then, Kara had become her hero, but when she found out she was also Supergirl, it made her even more special as she truly was a hero. She would never stop being surprised by this girl. Even if she was never going to be more than Kara's friend, she could learn to live with that.

"Hi" replied Kara, awkwardly.

"Come in" said Lena, opening the door to let her in.

"I guess I owe you an explanation" stated Kara as she entered the apartment.

"An explanation?"

"The other day. I froze. I got scared and I didn't know what to do. I shouldn't have flew away like that."

"I'm sorry I freaked you out. I can see that you're clearly not into me in that way so I just want to go back to being your friend. If you'll have me."

Kara shook her head. "You didn't freak me out. I just panicked."

Lena let out a small laugh, "It was the strangest reaction yet. I've never had someone give me a quick pity kiss, say goodbye as if it's the last time I’ll see them, then fly out my window. I didn't know the thought of me was so frightening."

Kara frowned, "No, that's not what. I didn't mean." She let out a sigh. "I knew I would be no good at this."

"Just say what's on your mind, Kara. I can take it."

Kara walked over to her, and took Lena's hand in her own. "I am." She looks up, seeing confusion in Lena's eyes. "Into you that way."

Lena shook her head slightly in disbelief.

Kara looked to the ground, "I panicked because I was scared that if we did this, and it didn't work out, we wouldn't be able to go back to being friends and I'd lose you."

"That's jumping quite far ahead isn't it?"

"That's what I do, though. But I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

Kara lifted her head up to meet Lena's eyes. "If you're still interested, I'd like to have that kiss."

Lena smiled, "Really?"

Kara nodded, "Really."

Kara took Lena's face in her hands and kissed her softly.

\--

"That's the second time you've kissed me and you're always so gentle. Why?"

"I'm scared I break your nose or something."

Lena let out a shocked laugh, "What?"

"I won't, I'm getting better at it. I've broken some peoples noses in the past. Now I make sure I hold back a little. I don't really want to send you to A&E."

"Oh my god, Kara. Seriously?"

Kara nodded. "Once I get used to you, I won't hold back quite as much. I'm just being careful that's all. I've already bruised you once, I don't want to add another injury to the list."

Lena is lost for words, but leaned in for another kiss. Kara pushed harder this time, "I'm sure we'll just have to practice" she said as she smiled into the kiss.

\--

"You know that's the outfit you were wearing the first time we met?" asked Lena.

Kara looked down, "Yeah?"

Lena nodded, "I think I fell for you that day. You were so awkward and adorable."

Kara grinned, "You made me decide to be a reporter."

"Me?"

Kara nodded, looking into Lena's eyes the way she looked into them that first day. As if she was looking at something fascinating she couldn't quite believe was real.

"Miss Grant told me I needed to decide what I wanted to do, and you seemed to think I was a reporter. I guess something in my head just clicked and made me realise that was the right path for me."

Lena smiled, "I'm glad to have helped."

"I think I fell for you that day too."

Lena looked at Kara, she had spoken so quietly she wondered if she had heard correctly.

"You were this amazing successful, powerful woman, but you also had a vulnerable side. You were mesmerising. I guess I never really realised how I felt until you said you wanted to kiss me. I'm sorry I reacted like that, you kind of took me by surprise."

"I did kind of spring it on you. It's understandable."

Kara nodded.

"It's just, you were there, looking so amazing dressed in my clothes. We'd slept next to each other, I'd drunk a lot of wine." Lena let out a small laugh. "I thought I'd only get to kiss you in my dreams, yet here you are. Telling me you feel the same. It's like a fairy-tale."

"I've dreamt of you too" admitted Kara. "You're the first woman I've felt like this for."

"If it's a competition, you're the first alien I've felt like this for."

Kara laughed, "What do you say we get in some more practice?"

Lena grinned, grabbing Kara by the collar of her dress and pulling her close. "Oh, I think that's an excellent idea, Miss Danvers."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use "A&E" in this chapter. I wasn't sure whether I should change it to "ER" to be more American. Hopefully it's pretty obvious what it means.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's commented on this little fanfic so far, especially the readers who comment each chapter. It's appreciated :-) This was always going to be 10 chapters, which means we're close to the end. Two more to go after this one.

** Chapter Eight ** (some days later) 

Alex sat at Kara's kitchen table, watching Kara lift a couple of wine glasses from the cupboard.

Returning to the table, Kara opened the bottle of wine that Alex had brought over and poured two glasses. She handed one to Alex, "Cheers."

Alex smiled, holding up her glass. "Cheers."

They both took a sip, nodding at the taste. "Not bad" decided Kara.

"Yeah, it's alright isn't it" agreed Alex.

"So... how's things with Lena?"

Kara nodded. "All good."

Alex grinned.

"What?" asked Kara.

"Nothing" replied Alex, still grinning.

"Alex!"

Alex laughed at her sister, "You should see your face. Things must be really good, you're beaming."

Kara grinned, "She's amazing, Alex."

"You never did tell me what happened when you went over to apologise."

"Oh, it was fine. I told her I was an idiot, we talked, we kissed." Kara smiled.

Alex smiled back at her sister, "Who could say no to your puppy face, huh?"

"My what?"

"You do this sad puppy face that even the strongest people can't say no to."

Kara shook her head, "You're always mean to me."

Alex scoffed, "Yeah right. I'm just being your big sister."

Kara smiled.

"Be careful with her."

Kara let out a little sigh, "Alex, she's not like the rest of her family."

Alex frowned, "I'm not talking about her family, although would you imagine what Lillian would be like if she knew?"

Kara's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, crap."

Alex shook her head dismissively, trying to reassure Kara. "I'm sure we can handle her. Lena doesn't talk to her much does she?"

"Not really."

"Anyway, I wasn't talking about her family. I meant be careful with her, as in try not to send her to the A&E."

Kara punched her sister playfully on the shoulder.

"Ouch, Kara!" replied Alex, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm being careful. I don't think she's going to be needing the hospital."

"That's where she'll be going if she ever hurts my little sister" Alex teased, giving Kara a half smile.

"Alex! She won't hurt me. And if she does, I won't let you harm her."

Alex took Kara's hand. "Aww, Kara's in love."

Kara laughed, dipping her head and adjusting her glasses.

They sat drinking their wine, making small talk and laughing with each other.

A short time later, there was a knock on the door. Kara x-rayed the door, "What is she doing here?"

Alex looked, "Who?"

"Lena."

"Oh."

Kara walked to the door and opened it, "Hi, Lena."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

Kara nodded and opened the door wide. Lena walked in to see Alex at the table, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"Hi, Lena" called Alex.

"You remember my sister Alex, right?"

Lena nodded, "Of course. Hi, Alex. Sorry to interrupt."

"It's cool. Do you want some wine?" asked Alex, holding up the bottle.

"Um, no thanks. Are you sure I'm not interrupting?"

Alex shook her head, "You know, I should be going anyway. We can catch up later, Kara?" she asked as she got up from the table and made her way to the door.

"Alex, you don't have to go" replied Kara.

"No, it's fine. Maggie wanted to do something tonight so I should probably go anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep" replied Alex, hugging Kara goodbye.

"I'll see you later. Bye, Lena."

Lena held up her hand, "Bye."

Alex walked to the door, followed by Kara who let her out.

Turning back into her apartment, Kara was met with the sight of Lena standing at the window, looking out into the city. She walked up to her girlfriend, lacing her hands around Lena's waist and kissing her gently on the neck. Lena smiled, and placed her hand on top of Kara's. She leaned back into the embrace and turned her head to look at Kara. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, taking Lena's breath away.

"Hi", Kara smiled at her.

"Hi" Lena smiled back, turning round to face Kara and placing her hands on Kara's hips. She kissed her. "You're so beautiful, Kara."

Kara smiled a shy half smile.

"You're eyes are so blue right now, they're like the sky" observed Lena, as she lifted Kara's glasses off slowly, folding them up and sitting them down on a nearby table.

Kara bit her lip, as Lena gazed into her eyes. She looked back into that breathtaking green that made her think of emeralds. She read once that emeralds were the stone of love, of hope and of easing troubled minds. She knew looking into Lena's eyes always seemed to sooth her worries away and time stood still in those moments, just Kara and Lena, so different but so similar.

Lena leaned in for another kiss, then moved to Kara's earlobe, giving it a little kiss. She continued trailing kisses down her neck. Kara sighed contentedly.

Lena gave Kara's neck a little bite.

"No!" warned Kara, too late.

"Ow!" exclaimed Lena, stepping backwards and holding her mouth. "My tooth!"

Kara stepped forward to look, "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to do that. My skin, it's strong" she said in defence.

"Maybe you should come with a user manual."

Kara chuckled at this. "All you need to know is that maybe biting isn't a good thing to be trying on me."

Lena sighed. Kara had a look at her tooth, "It looks okay. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine."

"Is that what you're into.. biting?" Kara asked with a smirk.

Lena raised an eyebrow suggestively. "When I'm in the moment, sometimes I like a little nip okay. I guess you're not into it?"

Kara laughed, "Maybe, but I'd draw blood if I bit you too hard."

"I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting relationship."

Kara smiled, biting her lip. "Bit of a buzz kill?"

"Not at all. You're a puzzle, Kara Danvers. And I look forward to investigating all your pieces."

Kara let out a laugh, "Oh Rao."

Lena frowned in confusion, "Rao?"

"Oh, it's from Krypton. It's two things really. It's the red sun that our planet orbited around. But also the name we gave to the personification of that sun; it's like a god of light and life. Basically it's our god."

"What has god got to do with you being a puzzle?" Lena asked, still a little lost.

"You said you wanted to investigate all my pieces."

Lena grinned, "Oh god, That's not what I meant!" She nudged Kara on the arm. "It's just going to be interesting."

"See, you said god too! But we'll figure it all out. Just like everything."

Lena nodded, "Truth be told, I do want to investigate all of your pieces. But I keep thinking back to you telling me you broke someone’s nose. Did you really?"

Kara nodded, "I'm not the best with dating... but it's not just dating. When I first came out as Supergirl, I broke a guy’s arm by mistake once, and someone got shot in the leg. It was... it took a while to understand everything."

Lena nodded. "How did you shoot someone in the leg?"

Kara laughed, "Well, this woman was on the ground and a guy fired a bullet at her. I jumped in. The bullet bounced off me, and ended up hitting him on the leg."

Lena laughed.

"I'm a klutz, Lena."

"You're adorable though."

Kara grinned at Lena.

"Kara, the reason I came over here is that I need to go away for a few days."

Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's a business conference. You know how it is."

Kara nodded sadly, "How long?"

"Just a few days. I'll get back as soon as I can."

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's neck.

"I'll be counting down the days until you come back."

Lena smiled, "We have telephones, and Skype."

Kara nodded, "I'll still miss you."

She kissed Lena. Every kiss was like a new discovery to her.

\--

"You know, Kara... another reason I didn't let myself believe you were Supergirl before was because of your smile."

"What?"

"As Kara, you always had a smile for me, that stretched all the way to the sparkle in your eyes, showing off your amazingly white teeth. With Supergirl, I never got to see a smile quite like that."

Kara smiled that beautiful smile. "People think Supergirl is just me without glasses and in a suit, but it’s not. It's lots of little things. It's my disguise. If you shared a secret smile with Kara, I'd have given the game away if I showed you that same smile as Supergirl." She winked at Lena.

"It's a good disguise. But I do love that smile."

"Is this the one you mean?" Kara smiled, pulling Lena towards her into another kiss.

"Oh yeah, that's the smile I love."

"I show you that smile as Supergirl, now. When we're alone."

"Yes you do. And it makes my heart skip when you do it."

Lena smiled at Kara.

"I love your smile too. Your happy, toothy grin that lights up your eyes and makes them crinkle at the sides. That faint dimple in your cheeks."

"Oh stop, Kara. You’re making me blush."

"Then stop talking, and kiss me" Kara replied shyly, biting her lip. She said it almost like a question.

Lena raised an eyebrow alluringly, grabbing Kara’s shirt and pulling her towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine **

_(A few days have passed since the last chapter. Kara and Lena were both rather busy and were not able to contact each other much. Lena is back home now but Kara has been held up with the D.E.O. and an attack on Supergirl’s life.)_

"Kara, you need to get under the sun light and get some rest" stated Alex.

"I know. But please, before I do can you get Lena here? There's something I need to do."

"Kara..."

"Please, Alex. It's important."

Alex sighed, she knew Kara wouldn't rest until she allowed her the request.

"Fine! I'll drive to her house and see if she's there. But seriously Kara, 10 minutes is all you're getting with her. You need to rest."

Kara nodded.

"I'm only doing this because I can't say no to that damn sad puppy face you have."

Kara gave her sister a half smile, "You know I appreciate it, Alex."

"I know. And I know how much she means to you. I won't be long, but seriously, it has to be quick."

Kara nodded, "Thank you."

\--

Lena walked into the room, Alex behind her. She looked at Kara lying on a medical bed, her Supergirl costume was on but she looked different. Somehow more fragile.

Kara sat up when the door opened.

"Has something happened, are you okay?" asked Lena.

"I'll be waiting outside. You need your rest, Kara. Don't take too long. I mean it, 10 minutes is all you're getting."

"Okay" sighed Kara, as Alex shut the door and left them.

"Kara, please tell me what’s going on. I haven’t heard from you for days. I sent some texts but didn't get a reply."

"We had a big operation going on here, I wasn’t allowed to have any outside communication. Sorry I couldn’t contact you."

"It's fine but I worry about you. I know you put your life on the line almost daily for people, but to be honest, it's frightening that I could lose you some day."

"You won't lose me."

"You're not indestructible, Kara."

Kara nodded. "I know, but I’m not going anywhere. I'll be fine. You know what they say... when you go after trouble, trouble comes after you. But I can handle it. Trust me."

Lena nodded, "Well I think its selfless what you do for others. I won’t pretend I like it but I know it's part of you and you come as a package deal. I've really missed you."

"Come over here."

Lena walked over to stand closer to Kara, putting her hands on Kara's hips.

"I got attacked today by someone with a kryptonite sword. Right now, I’m powerless" said Kara, quietly.

"Oh my god, Kara" replied Lena, her eyes roaming over Kara's body to see if she had any stab wounds.

"They didn't get me, but I had to grab the sword to stop them."

Lena put her hand against Kara's cheek, who leaned into it and took Lena's hand in hers.

"It's okay, I’ll get my strength back. I just need some time under this lamp" she explained, gesturing to the sun lamp behind her.

"I asked Alex to bring you here because you once said you wished I didn’t need to hold back, and right now I don’t have to."

Kara smashed her lips against Lena's, kissing her passionately. Her hands tangled in Lena's long hair.

Lena braced herself, concerned she would end up with a broken nose but she didn’t. Kara's kiss was soft.

Lena kissed back fiercely, running her hands up Kara's back, causing her to let out a small moan.

They parted and Kara looked at Lena.

"Wow" gasped Lena.

Kara smiled, moving to Lena's shoulder, kissing it gently then giving it a nip with her teeth.

Lena returned the favour, moving to Kara's neck and biting it gently. The last time she tried that she had a sore tooth for hours. This time Kara's skin was soft underneath, her bite leaving a small mark.

Kara moved Lena's dress strap down and left a trace of light kisses and nips from Lena's shoulder to her collarbone. Lena gasped as Kara then kissed the top of her breast.

Kara looked at Lena, and smiled. "You're so beautiful."

Kara continued to kiss along Lena's breast. She moved her hand to Lena's leg, sliding her hand over the dress, and finding the edge of it. She tucked her finger underneath the fabric and ran her hand up Lena's leg.

"Kara..."

Kara looked at Lena, a small grin forming on her face. "I want to investigate all of your pieces."

Lena blushed, laughing. "I’ll never live that comment down will I?"

Kara smiled, "Nope."

Lena grinned at Kara, turning her head to inspect the corner of the room when a flash of light caught her eye.

"Kara it looks like there are cameras in here, someone could be watching."

"Nobody’s watching." Kara moved her attention to Lena's collarbone and gave it a nip with her teeth.

Lena let out a small moan. She took Kara's head away from her collarbone, instead taking her lips in her own. Kara pulled Lena to her, wrapping her legs around Lena's back.

"Kara, I wear dresses to work. I don’t want to be covered in marks" whispered Lena quietly in between kisses, before lightly grabbing Kara’s bottom lip in her teeth.

Kara looked at Lena, her pupils dilated. "Tell me you're not wearing dresses to get business from sleazy men again?"

"I'm not. Oh god Kara, you look amazing. I wish we were somewhere private. I want you so much."

She slammed her lips against Kara's, moving her hand down Kara's back and grabbing her rear. Kara let out a moan. Lena could feel her legs weaken, but Kara was holding her up with her embrace. Kara removed her hand from its suit cuff and once again began moving her hand up Lena's thigh.

"This dress is very tight" she stated, frowning.

A voice interrupted her. "I can hear you in there! Five minutes then Lena has to leave. We need you strong, Kara."

Kara sighed into Lena's shoulder, "She's such a killjoy."

Lena laughed. "You do need to rest though. And I have to say, Alex kind of scares me."

Kara looked at Lena, her hair slightly ruffled, her eyes were like pools she would love to dive into. She looked slightly disheveled. Kara smiled, a smile Lena hadn't seen before, a smile slightly wicked. And Lena loved what she saw.

"I love you" stated Kara quietly.

Lena paused for a moment, staring into Kara's eyes with awe. She pressed herself even closer to Kara, putting her arm around Kara's head and pulling her into another passionate kiss. She nipped her earlobe, and trailed little kisses and bites down to Kara's neck. Kara tilted her head, providing Lena with more room. She bit the skin near Kara's collarbone a little hard.

"Aaah" moaned Kara.

Lena pulled away, "Sorry."

Kara shook her head dismissively, "No, I’m just not used to feeling things this much. Don't stop."

"If there weren't cameras in here, and your sister wasn't out there listening..."

"Four minutes and I’m coming in. I don't want to see anything, please!" pleaded Alex, interrupting from the hallway.

"I think she has a stop watch out there, Kara. I don't want her barging in."

Kara groaned, "Oookay. But this is so not fair."

Lena grinned. She looked to Kara's collarbone and noticed a drop of blood. "Oh, Kara. I broke the skin, I didn't realise."

Kara touched her collarbone, pulling back her hand to see a little touch of red on her fingertips. She studied it, not used to seeing her own blood that often. "It'll heal when I get under the lamp. Don't worry about it."

Lena stared at Kara, a smirk on her face. "I didn't realise you could be so" she shook her head, unable to find a word. "Hot."

"If you didn't have such a tight dress on, maybe it would have gotten more hot."

Lena laughed, Kara laughing with her.

\--

Alex walked in shortly afterwards. Lena was sitting on a chair, looking around awkwardly. Kara lay on the medical bed with the sun light on.

Alex looked from one to the other, holding in the laughter that wanted to escape.

"Finally, you're resting!"

Kara smiled innocently, "Boss's orders."

Alex walked up to Kara and checked her vitals, noticing some bite marks on her neck. She cleared her throat. "Okay, I think you guys have had enough fun for today. I'll drive Lena home so you can rest."

"I just wanted to spend 10 minutes with my girlfriend Alex, it's not a crime."

She looked over to Lena, who smiled at her.

"What?" asked Kara.

"Girlfriend. It sounds so good when you say it."

Kara smiled. "It's what you are, isn't it?" she checked.

Lena stood up. "Oh, yes. I just mean, I haven't heard you say it to anyone. It sounds nice. Your voice."

Alex raised an eyebrow at Lena. "Okay. I’ll meet you outside, Lena, and I'll take you home."

Lena nodded.

Once Alex left the room she walked over to Kara, kissing her goodbye. She leaned to the side of Kara, level with her ear. "I love you, too" she whispered. When she stepped back, Kara was beaming. Lena couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Lena bit her lip, "I better go."

Kara frowned, noticing Lena seemed anxious. "What's wrong? How was the journey here, truthfully?"

"Truthfully, she's pretty frightening. Your sister is intense. She's very protective of you."

"She's harmless. You'll be fine."

Lena nodded thoughtfully, "Thank you. For allowing me to come here and be with you."

Kara smiled, then turned her head towards the door. "Alex!"

Alex opened the door "Yeah?"

"Come over here?" asked Kara.

Alex walked into the room and over to Kara, as Lena walked past her out of the room.

Once Alex was close, Kara looked at her. "Be nice to Lena."

Alex looked confused, "I'm always nice."

Kara smiled, "You can be quite intimidating sometimes. I don't know what you said to her, but I think she's scared of you a little. Can't you try to get along with her?"

"I have nothing against her. I didn't realise I’d done anything wrong. I promise, on the road home I’ll be nicer."

Kara nodded. Alex took her hand, "Rest up Kara. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

"Okay" replied Kara.

Alex kissed Kara’s forehead, then left the room.

\--

Alex walked out of the room, "Okay?"

Lena nodded, as they turned to walk together down the corridor. Lena studied the floor as they went.

Some people in the building laughed at her as she walked past.

"Ignore them" said Alex.

Lena looked up, her cheeks flushed.

"There were a few moans coming from that room. Not to mention all the love bites you have. You know what guys are like, two girls moaning in a room. You've made their day."

Lena chuckled. "It’s a little embarrassing."

Alex shook her head, "Don’t be embarrassed. They’re just jealous."

Lena smiled at Alex, who returned the smile.

Maybe the drive home wouldn’t be as bad as she feared.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter Ten **

Lena sat on her couch, one leg underneath the other. She was leaning in towards Kara, her head resting on her girlfriends shoulder, their hands entwined.

A few bottles of wine lay empty on the table in front of them. The TV was on at a random music channel playing hits from the millennium.

Kara absentmindedly drew patterns with her index finger along Lena's free hand, which was resting on her knee. Her head lay gently against Lena’s. She felt so relaxed and at home.

"I think music was better back then" she said.

"You do?" asked Lena.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's because music is more a part of teenage life, and when you grow up your tastes change and you don't listen to it as much, so this era reminds you of childhood?"

Kara thought about this. "No, I think they just don't make songs like they used to. The lyrics were better then."

Lena hummed, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Kara shifted position to look at Lena. She cleared her throat, and looked into Lena’s eyes.

"I will take you in my arms. And hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through. This I promise you."

Lena looked puzzled for a moment, trying to place the words. "Kara, are you quoting N'Sync lyrics to me?"

Kara giggled.

"You're such a nerd."

"Yeah but you love it. Admit it."

"Yeah, I do. You're my weakness."

Kara nodded, "Not JT?"

Lena shook her head, laughing at Kara. "You're such a goof. N'Sync weren't the best band you know."

Kara pretended to be shocked, "Uh, how dare you!"

Lena giggled. "But since we're on the subject of JT... In all of creation. All things great and small. You are the one that surpasses them all."

Kara laughed. "No.. Lena." She grinned widely.

Lena continued with a smirk, "More precious than any diamond or pearl. They broke the mould when you came in this world."

"That line never did rhyme properly."

"Shh, it's not easy remembering all of this." Lena continued. "I'm trying hard to figure out. Just how I ever did without. The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child, that deep inside leaves me purified."

Kara smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"See, that's the smile I love."

"Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep" added Kara.

Lena moved on the couch so she was straddling Kara. She placed a hand on her cheek. "Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes I know that it's true."

Kara looked into Lena's eyes. "God must have spent a little more time on you."

They kissed. After the kryptonite had weakened Kara, she had learned how to kiss Lena with just the right precision.

"You do, you know" whispered Lena, her voice cracking.

Kara frowned, "I do what?"

"I know it's just lyrics but you do, you surpass them all. I've never felt like this for anyone before. I love you so much, Kara Zor-El."

Kara ran her fingers up Lena's back, causing Lena to shiver. She smiled at the use of her true surname.

Kara looked at Lena, "I love you too."

"We're El Mayara."

Kara laughed, "Stronger together. You've been paying attention."

"Always."

Kara pulled Lena forward on her lap, her hands moving down Lena’s back to rest on her bottom. Lena leaned forward and kissed her, Kara couldn't help but smile.

\--

When she was with Lena, her heart swelled so much she could feel it filling her chest. She knew what people meant now when they said you spent your life looking for your other half. When Lena’s body melted into hers, she felt whole. Since the day at the D.E.O. she’d learnt how hard or how soft to kiss Lena. She’s learned where to nip her skin to elicit that moan she would never tire of hearing.

Lena had found that her tongue caused Kara as much pleasure as biting her would. They had explored each other’s bodies thoroughly, as if each one was writing a user manual in their head for the other. Taking note of any new places or sensations they could provoke, and studying them intensely. Lena had guided Kara on how hard or soft to push so that she wouldn't hurt her.

Kara liked to kiss Lena's freckles. Her left cheek, the side of her right eyebrow, her right cheek, her right shoulder, her favourite dark freckle on her neck. Sometimes she would kiss every freckle Lena had, one at a time. Sometimes it drove Lena crazy, sometimes she couldn't get enough of it. Kara loved Lena's green eyes. Although they reminded her of emeralds, they were more beautiful than any gemstone she'd ever seen. Kara told Lena that her eyes were the windows to her soul, and they were like a vast ocean that she wished she could dive into.

Lena had a particular fondness for a little indentation which appeared at the top of Kara's cheek, below her left eye when she smiled. She would kiss the tip of Kara's nose, making her smile, and then trace that little indentation with her finger, which always made Kara look at her in fascination. Sometimes it made Kara shiver. She was also fond of the freckle Kara had on the right side of her neck. She liked to suck the skin there sometimes, gently of course.

At times, they lay just looking into each others eyes, and it was like time had stopped still and they were the only people in the world. Lena said Kara's blue eyes were like the sky. She said she wished she could fly, so that she could reach the stars. Sometimes Kara's eyes didn't look blue at all; sometimes they seemed brown, or sometimes green. Lena said that was the sun setting and rising in that vast sky.

Lena had looked online one day for the meaning of the word "Kara" and she had found that it was a steel bracelet worn by Sikh warriors, used as a reminder of their mission on earth to carry out righteous and true deeds and actions. To Lena, Kara was perfect in every way so she was not surprised to find that the girl of steel had a name which seemed to truly belong to her. She looked at what Kara meant as a persons name, and it was "love". She had thought "Of course."

When she told Kara, it led Kara to look up Lena's name. It meant alluring, temptress and light. To Kara, this was perfect too. Lena was her constant light, glowing on even after dark. Everything about Lena was alluring. And she certainly knew how to be a temptress.

Maybe Alex was right, thought Kara. Maybe Lena and I are soul-mates.

Kara was pretty sure about one thing though, and that was that Lena was right. They were stronger together. They were El-Mayara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was more of a Backstreet Boy fan than an N'Sync fan back in the day, but the lyrics in this chapter were taken from the following songs:
> 
> *N'Sync - This I promise you.  
> *N'Sync - (God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time On You.


End file.
